


You're worth it.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in high school, they've been dating for 3 years and Louis decides Harry deserves better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're worth it.

Harry knew something was wrong. He knew Louis. Well, of course he knew him, since they've been together for nearly 3 years, since year 9, all through High School.   
But today was different. Louis didn't kiss him before school, he didn't talk to Harry about what they're doing today. He hasn't smiled once, except when Niall reminded him they're watching the football match together between Ireland and England in english today. And Harry doesn't know what to do. Because he also knows Louis well enough to know not to ask questions. Louis always said when something's wrong he'd tell him.   
Harry goes to sit next to Louis on the couch, enough space between them for someone else to sit there. Louis doesn't even acknowledge him. Harry takes out his phone and calls Niall.   
"Halo?" His Irish accent comes from the other side.  
"Hey Ni, it's Haz."  
"Harry!! I'm on my way to your house."  
"Yeah, I just wanted to call to know if you're still coming."   
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Sounds like it. I'll see you now."  
"Kay, bye."   
He presses end call and turns to Louis. "Niall's on his way." Louis nods but he keeps staring at the screen. "Yeah, I figured." Harry sighs. Louis looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asks and Harry laughs bitterly. "I could ask you the same thing Lou." Louis just nods and looks back at the screen.  
When Niall knocks on the door, Louis goes to open the door, since he's actually Niall's friend. And he's the one that invited him. Sure, Harry's friends with Niall. And Zayn and Liam, Louis' other friends, but they're the golden boys. The football stars. Harry's friends with Nick Grimshaw's group. He sits with Louis and the rest at lunch sometimes, but since no one but Niall, Liam and Zayn, as well as Harry's family knows about them, he's usually with the older kids. The chilled people, who smoke at lunch behind the buildings and sleeps with anything that has two legs. Harry doesn't do any of those things, but he's charming, everyone with eyes wants to be Harry's. Gay, straight, girl or boy. Louis' dad is the football coach, his mum the history teacher, so telling them isn't even an option, since Louis has to carry the Tomlinson's name, proud. But that's what makes their messed up relationship work. Everyone wants to be theirs, but they're each others, even if it's just between the two of them. 3 years. 3 years of I love you's and kisses late at night. 3 years of sneaking around, Harry getting lectures from his mum that having a relationship in the closet is not worth it, 3 years of sneaking around Louis' mum and dad, and frankly everyone at school.   
"Harry!" Niall shouts and goes to give Harry a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I brought beer!" He says and walks into the kitchen. "Where's your mum?" He shouts and Harry waits till he comes into the living room again before he answers. "Don't know. Probably still at work." Niall nods. "What have you guys been up to?" Harry shrugs. "Nothing. We got home and just sat here." He shakes out his curls. "I did some homework." Niall goes to sit next to Harry, so Harry's sitting right against Louis. Shoulders and knees touching. Louis tenses underneath him and Harry looks at him and frowns. But Louis just shakes his head and lifts his arm so Harry can snuggle into his side. Harry looks at him hesitantly but goes to fit himself under Louis' arm anyway. He looks up at Louis. "What time does the game start?" Louis shrugs. "In like ten minutes." He says and kisses Harry on top of his curly hair. "Haz?" He asks softly and Harry looks up. Green meets blue and Harry smiles, putting his dimples on display. "Yeah Lou?" "You know that I love you with my whole life right?" Louis whispers and Harry pecks him on the jaw. "Yeah. I love you too, Lou." Louis nods. "You guys gonna make out or watch the game?" Niall jokes and Harry just rests his head on Louis' chest.   
Ireland wins and Niall's jumping up and down on the couch like a five a year old. "I told you! I told you Irish people were better!" Louis just shakes his head. "We were just feeling sorry for you mate." Niall pouts. "Who do you think is right, Haz?" He asks and Harry looks at Louis. Louis leans forward and pecks him on the mouth. "No! That's not fair!" He surges forward and kisses Harry on the cheek. "Harry! You know that Ireland won fair and square!" Harry laughs and nods. He looks up at Louis. "They did have a good game though, Boo." Louis gasps. "No! You're supposed to take my side!" Niall snorts. "At least he's honest." Louis pouts. "Harry, I'm from England. They're from England, which means technically if you love them, you love me. If you don't love the team, you don't love me." Harry laughs. "Great argument Louis, then I hate myself as well since I'm english too." Louis raises an eyebrow. "Didn't hear you argue about the fact that you don't love me?" Harry rolls his eyes. "Fine. Louis, you're from England, and everyone knows the best tea comes from England. I love tea, so technically I love you." Louis smiles and pokes Harry in the place where his dimple should be, which makes Harry smile brightly. "You guys are so weird." Niall mutters. Harry turns to him. "Why?" "You're sickingly cute. Everyone knows you love each other so you don't have to say it repeatedly." Harry coughs awkwardly and looks at his hands in his lap. Niall puts a hand in front of his mouth. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. Nobody has to know for you guys to love each other. Shit, I'm a bad friend." Louis shakes his head. "No, you're not Ni." And suddenly Harry can sense something's wrong with Louis again. Because now he wouldn't look at Harry again.   
Once Niall has left about 30 minutes later, Harry's sitting on his bed doing a paper for the next week. Louis comes into the room with a cup of tea. "What time's your mum coming back." Harry looks at the clock on the other side of his room on the wall. "'Bout an hour." He says and Louis nods standing awkwardly in front of the bed. "What's wrong?" Harry asks and Louis sighs putting down the cup. "We need to talk." He says and Harry puts his laptop down. "About what?"  
"Well, you remember when Nick hugged you today and everyone like went on about what a cute couple you guys would be and stuff."   
Harry sighs. "you shouldn't be bothered by that, just like everyone knows he's bi and stuff, and the people we hang out with are pretty chilled about it and-"  
"Haz, I think we should break up."   
Harry freezes. "What?" He's sure his jaw is on the bed and he's eyes are really wide. He probably looks ridiculous right now. Louis looks away and shuts his eyes tight. "I'm serious Harry?"   
"Because Nick hugged me? What the hell Louis?"  
"Harry, it's not about that. It's about me."   
Harry laughs bitterly. "Well, now you're not even trying. That's the oldest one in the book." Harry's eyes are full of tears by this time and Louis looks at his shoes.   
"I want you to be happy."   
"You make me happy, Louis!"  
"Haz, it's been three years, love. It would be so much easier for you to be with someone like him. He can hold your hand on dates and at school. He can tell everyone you're his without giving a shit about what whoever thinks. You can meet his family Haz, don't you want that?" Harry looks away as the first tears start to fall. "Harry, look at me." Harry just keep looking up. "Baby, please." Harry's head snaps up at that. "I'm not your baby, Louis. You should just leave." Louis sighs and goes to sit in front of Harry. He wipes away the tears still silently slipping from Harry's eyes. He goes to kiss him on the forehead but Harry turns his head. "Just leave, please." So Louis stands up and leaves.   
When Harry's mom finds him in his bed on the side where Louis usually sleeps with Louis' hoodie on, tears falling onto his cheeks, his mum doesn't need an explanation, because she knows. She just holds him until he falls asleep.   
Louis parks his car in front of the school and gets out. He puts on his football jacket and runs a hand through his light brown feathery hair. His tight black skinny jeans clinging to his thighs. He takes his bag and makes his way to his locker. Some kids greet him and he just smiles back politely. Not really in the mood to be cheery and happy today. Since he feels like shit. Zayn comes walking up to him with a cigarette between his lips. He takes a drag and takes it out. "Why was Grimshaw bringing Harry to school this morning?" He whispers and Louis shrugs. "Don't know." Zayn frowns. "Normally you would've killed him." Louis turns to Zayn. "We broke up mate." Zayn frowns deep and then snorts. "Yeah, right. You and Harry broke up." He says sarcastically and Louis can feel the tears jump to his eyes again. Zayn's eyes widen and he embraces Louis pulling him close. "What? Why? When? What the bloody hell?" Louis shakes his head. "Don't wanna talk about it right now. I have biology with him like right now, so I'll just tell you all at lunch yeah?" Zayn nods and frowns again. "Harry loves you Louis." Louis nods. "I know."  
He walks into Mrs. Sanders' class. Harry's not in class so Louis just walks to his seat by the window, the desk next to him open. "Good morning class!" She says as she hands out papers. "Group project. Work with the person next to you." She stops when she reaches Louis and cocks an eyebrow. "Where's Mr. Styles?" She asks and Louis shrugs. "I'm not sure Mrs-" then Harry bursts through the door shaking out his curls and making his way to his desk. He doesn't look at Louis. "Mr. Styles. May I ask where you're coming from?" She ask and Harry shrugs. "Feel free, Patricia, but I'm not making any promises to answer you." Some kids starts giggling and Ben, one of the guys from the drama club throws a wink to Harry. Mrs. Sanders just rolls her eyes. "As I was saying. You'll be working with the people next to you. Everything you need, all the information is on the paper." She goes back to her desk and sits down. Everyone's already talking and laughing as they try to figure out what they're gonna do for the project. Louis bites his lip and looks at Harry. "We should probably like discuss the topic or something. And like, I'll come by your house this afternoon?" Harry nods. "Sure." Louis frowns. "Have you been smoking?" Harry shrugs. "So what if I have Louis?" Harry's not looking at him and Louis examines him. Black trench coat, dark jeans and black boots. Of course. Damn, Louis can't ignore him. "Are you gonna ignore me forever then?" He asks and Harry looks at him. "Why would you care anyway? I have Nick remember, and you have the whole damn school Louis." Harry never calls him Louis. Louis just stares at him. "I'm doing this for you." Harry laughs bitterly and looks Louis dead in the eye. "Stop pretending you know what I want."  
"I'm not pretending. I've been with you for 3, almost 4 years now." He says and Harry shakes his head. "We're not together anymore Louis. Remember? You kinda ruined that?" Louis sighs. "I just want you to have a normal relationship Haz." The bell rings and Harry grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Before he turns around to walk out of the door he leans forward against the table and looks at Louis again. "You were worth it." He says and then he's walking away. Louis just stands there. Feels his heart breaking but he somehow gets his feet to work again and he's walking out of the classroom.   
Niall, Liam and Zayn's already at their usual table. Niall's got 2 full trays of food and he looks at Louis as he sits down with nothing. "Aren't you having anything?" Louis snorts. "Think you've got everyone's food on your tray Ni." Liam laughs and looks around. "Where's Harry?" Louis' smile falters and he shrugs. "We broke up." Niall frowns. "When? I was there yesterday?"  
"After you left." Niall frowns even deeper. "But you guys were just telling each other you love each other?" Louis shrugs. "Yeah well. I can't let him hide anymore. I know how much this is hurting him."   
"I bet you this is hurting him a lot more." Louis turns around to look at the group of kids at the large table by the window. Harry's laughing loud, throwing his head back at something Zach has said. He catches Harry's eyes and Harry stops laughing his whole face falling as he keeps eye contact with Louis until Nick's throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him to where Ed's standing. Louis turns around and takes an apple from Niall's tray. "Doesn't seem like he's bothered." Zayn sighs. "Of course it's bothering him Louis, stop being an arse. You know how smitten that kid is with you." Louis just looks back again to see Harry smiling at something Ed says, Nick not behind him. "Tomlinson!" He hears a familiar voice and sighs, turning around to look straight into Nick's eyes. It's commonly known around school that they don't get along. Everyone knows Louis doesn't like him, but it seems that Nick doesn't get it. Louis rolls his eyes. "What Grimshaw?" By now the majority of the cafeteria is quiet and looking at them. Nick shakes his head. "Now don't be so grumpy Louis. Just want to know how's practise going for Saturday's game? I'm sure we'll be there."   
"I have no desire to have you there." He says and turns back around to the guys. Nicks snorts. "And what if we bring Harry? Or you just gonna tell him to leave before your daddy sees him?"   
Louis jumps up and pushes Nick up against the wall. "Shut up. You don't know anything." He spits into Nick's face. Nick smiles. "Neither does your parents right?" He whispers and Louis hits him against the jaw. Nick's eyes widen and he winces at the pain. But then he's surging forward and throwing Louis on the floor, hitting him in the face about 3 times. Louis rolls them over and hits Nick in the nose, but then Niall and Ben's pulling them apart and Nick spits blood on the ground. "So you're willing to fight me? But not fight for what you want?" Nicks growls and Louis storms out of the cafeteria making his way to the bathroom. He slides down the wall as tears fall down his cheeks repeatedly and he winces at the pain in his left eye and lip.  
Louis' on his way to his car after school when he feels a hand on his arm. He turns around and Harry's eyes widen. "Shit." He mutters and Louis looks at the ground. "What do you want Harry?" Harry quickly extracts his hand and shrugs. "Figured you could just come to my house right now, because we have to finish this stupid project." Louis nods. "Okay, get in the car." He says and Harry walks to the passenger side, getting in and putting on his seatbelt. They're halfway to the house when Harry speaks for the first time. "I'm sorry I told Nick." He says and Louis looks at him. "It's only fair, my friends know."  
"I'm sorry he hurt you, Louis."   
"I don't care about Nick." Harry just nods.  
When they stop in front of the house Louis looks at Harry. "Your mum's not home right?" Harry shakes his head and gets out of the car, making his way to the front door. He goes in first with Louis following behind him. He turns to Louis. "You can go to my room. I'll be right back." He says and Louis just nods, making his way to Harry's bedroom. He freezes at the door. This room holding so many memories over the last 3 years, he's woken up next to Harry countless times in that bed. He looks at the window. They sneaked out of that exact window so many times to take Louis' car and drive somewhere in the middle of the night. But he forgets everything except the last thing that happened in this exact room.   
Harry walks back in with a cloth and cleaning agents. He looks at Louis. "Go sit on the bed." He orders and Louis sheepishly makes his way to the bed. Harry goes to sit next to him and holds Louis' face with one hand. He gently cleans around Louis' eye where it's open and Louis winces, pulling away. "Lou, just let me help you yeah?" Louis nods and comes closer again. He closes his eyes and Harry takes a deep breath, breathing out again slowly. Louis' beautiful. His long eyelashes resting on his cheekbones, his defined jaw, his feathery hair and when he opens his eyes, they're really close and all Harry sees is the blue of Louis' eyes. But then Louis' pulling away. "We should get to work."  
Saturday Louis' on his way to school for their big game. He parks his car and he sees Nick's black Mercedes and sighs. He doesn't need this right now. He walks into the locker rooms and gets dressed. He turns around and Harry's standing at the door of the locker room. They're the only ones there, since Louis' always very early, to get his head in the game. He freezes and looks at Harry. "Why are you here? Did Nick really make you come?" Harry looks at the floor. "No. I'm not staying for the game. I know you wouldn't play at your best then." Louis starts throwing his clothes in his locker. "Actually, I play all of my games for you remember?" "How do you play a game for someone you don't love Lou? Go play for your team." Louis looks at him. "I do love you. You know that Haz, come on." Harry scoffs. "You don't hurt people you love." Louis walks until he's in front of Harry. He takes Harry's hand and intertwines their fingers. "Please Haz. I'm playing right now." Harry nods and leans down te kiss Louis. Louis closes his eyes as he feels Harry's familiar lips on his. The kiss is soft, it's just the same as every time before Louis plays a game. A good luck kiss. Louis puts his arms around Harry neck and wipes his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry pulls him closer and opens his mouth, letting Louis explore his mouth. He tastes like Yorkshire tea and Louis, and Harry loves this boy a lot. He pulls away and looks at their hands. "Please stay yeah?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "Yeah."   
They just needed one more goal to win. Just one. Their final game of the season, Louis' last game for High school. Last game as captain. There's one minute left and Louis takes the ball from one of the guys. He kicks the ball to Niall and runs straight ahead, receiving the ball from Niall again. He watches the goalie carefully and turns to the crowd. He looks for green eyes and curly hair and when he doesn't see Harry right away he frowns, looking at the ball in front of him. His coach is yelling from the sideline telling him to shoot, there's only 20 seconds left, but Louis just looks around the stands. When he does spot Harry, Harry looking at him confused mouthing. "Kick, you idiot." Louis looks at the clock. 5, 4 Louis smiles and then kicks with all his power, every skill he's been learning in the past 7 years of his life. 3,2, 1. The crowd is silent and as the ball hits the back of the net everyone jumps up, the crowd going wild and Louis' smiling from ear to ear. The team claps him on the back and Louis look at the stands. He sees Harry walking towards the parking area and he jogs up to him. He walks next to Harry. "Why are you leaving?" Harry shrugs. "Because the game is over Louis." Harry shivers and pulls his coat more tight around his body, putting his hands in the pockets. "Thanks for coming." Louis says and Harry nods. "I've never missed a game Lou." Louis takes Harry's arm and turns him so they're face to face. He sighs. "Haz, I wouldn't have made that shot if you weren't here." Harry snorts. "Yeah, sure."   
"Harry I'm being serious." Harry raises an eyebrow. "What's your point?" Louis takes Harry's hand and leads him to just in front of the football field. The whole team is there, including the coach, Louis' dad. "Harry I need you, a lot. More than I've needed anything in my life. Next year we're leaving together and I don't give a shit about what these people think. I love you." Harry frowns. "What are you-" Louis kisses Harry and he can hear gasps coming from the people standing around, but some of the players in the team starts to cheer, not Louis' dad though. But Louis doesn't care, he pulls away and pecks Harry on the lips one more time. Harry smiles and Louis kisses him again. "You're worth it too." He whispers against Harry's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy! Check out my other work as well! Twitter is @larrystuffff


End file.
